Watching You
by purplecab
Summary: Draco goes back to Hogwarts for his Eighth year, to find that Hermione is everywhere he looks. Regretting his choices he made in the past he wants to make it up to her, but with the struggles of the whole school hating him... things might get difficult Rated M for Language and other bits, Dramione, Draco POV
1. Chapter 1

**Watching You**

**A/N: Hey guys! First chapter of a new story that's going to be mostly from Draco's POV, its going to follow the books as much as possible and I'm trying to keep the characters how they are in the books but obviously there will be OOC moments because Dramione didn't happen. I've had this story idea in my head for a while and would love your feedback on it! R&R! xxx**

**Disclaimer: Characters completely J. K Rowling's but if you don't recognise something, it be mine **

**xXx**

**Chapter One**

He saw her. She just walked in to the Great Hall and he saw her. No matter where she was, Draco could always find her. He'd given up trying to deny his actions, but he knew no matter how hard he tried not to look up, trying to keep focused on whatever he was doing five seconds before, he always gave in. What hurt the most was she always saw him too, but the look she gave him was one of pure hatred. And he was to blame.

Rising from his seat at the Slytherin table, Draco made his way out of the Great Hall, picking up some food to take with him, unable to be in the same room as her because of the pain it caused him. As he left, he took in his surroundings. The entryway still had chunks of stone missing, but apart from that, you wouldn't have known there had been a war in the school. Draco didn't know whether to smile or cry.

Walking outside with his bag full of food towards the big oak tree that overlooked the Black Lake, he threw a couple of chicken legs in for the Giant Squid. As he sat down at the base of the oak tree, he saw a tentacle come above the surface and heard a quiet, muffled clicking sound that Draco knew to be the happy chirping from the squid. This was the spot he came to set his mind at ease, which after the past couple of years, meant he came to this spot almost daily.

He cast a warming charm on him and the surrounding area and opened the book he brought out with him to take his mind off things. This book was one he had taken from the library over two years ago, but with everything that went on he never returned it. He opened the front page and saw the checkout slip, nearly wearing away with age and he looked at the previous names listed who had checked out this book before him, well one name that had check this particular book out five separate times. Hermione Granger. He closed the book suddenly, making a sound loud enough to disrupt the bird that he hadn't noticed above him. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. No matter what he did he couldn't get away from her. He thought that even if he relocated to eastern Europe, and lived in a cave deep in the mountains, there would be something there to remind him of her. It was infuriating how some Witch was able to have such a hold of him, especially because when he thought about it, when they spoke to each other in front of others it was always one of them insulting the other. Well, mostly Draco insulting Hermione, to convince others and at the time himself that he actually hated her and used to emphasise this by calling her … that word.

The thought of that word made his body cringe all over. Of course she hated him after all the times he had said it, to make her feel as if she was nothing. When in fact she had more natural power and skill than most of the people in his family. The ones who had repeatedly engraved into him that pure bloods were superior in every way. What a load of bollocks.

"New year, new me?" he breathed, almost sarcastically. The new school year was always full of fresh beginnings, and the fact that over half of his academic year didn't return, was odd, but slightly comforting. It meant that there was half the amount to visibly hate him. After such a fucked up year, it was kind of nice to go back to 'normal' and to actually get on with his life, rather than live in the past. Obviously, the nightmares were still there, but there was nothing he could do about them. He tried not to think about them all, but when he did, he had cold sweats and had to use his occlumency to push them away before the panic attacks started. The worst one was when Hemione was being tortured on his drawing floor at the Manor.

And he was back to thinking about Hermione again. Literally nothing can stop his brain, it was as if his mind knew he needed to be punished for everything he's done and so it just put images of Granger there. He lay back on the grass, finding it still damp from the morning dew, and looked up into the tree above him and thought about what the fuck he was going to do this year. He decided to make a mental list of things he wanted to do and achieve this year, lists helped Draco organise his mind and create stepping stones to help him overcome the anxiety and dread that this new year faced.

To Do.

**Talk to McGonagall and somehow convince her to get Slughorn to accept a meeting with him- as he doesn't really care for Draco all too much**

**Talk to Slughorn about his career options based on his chosen topics and past grades- would he even be given a job? **

**Excel in studies and spend time in library doing extra work to make up for lack of employability **

**Write to Mother every week **

**Keep his head down in classes and only answer questions if he gets called upon- essentially don't aggravate other students, they hate him enough**

**Eat properly- and exercise as he lost loads of weight over the past two years **

**Make a new friend? – highly doubt it but stranger things have happened!**

**Be nicer to Granger? And somehow convince her he has changed and is no longer a racist git? – again highly doubt it **

Eight tasks, that was easy and achievable. However, he felt that it would probably take him the entire year, and even then, he was unsure. He sat up and sighed, this year was going to be difficult, especially if he wanted to hit the last task. He stood up, quickly, seeing the sun starting to go down, and he didn't want to start off the school year in detention, and thought he would actually make a start to his list by going to see the Headmistress, as she might still be in the Great Hall and he might be able to catch her as she left.

His walk back towards the Great Hall was one not of ease as at every turn towards his location, he was hit with a wave of guilt. All he kept thinking was that he was the catalyst for the war, he let the Death Eaters in during his sixth year, and was the underlining reason why Dumbledore died. Even his family played one of the biggest roles, so many deaths and families torn apart, because of him. These thoughts caused him to nearly have a panic attack, but he was trying to push those thoughts away with his occlumency as he had bigger goals to achieve. The new start was underway and that was more important than guilt.

xxx

He was thinking of what to say to McGonagall and how to get her to have a chat with him when… BAM!

"Wha- Oi, watch where your going will yo- "he collided into someone as he was entering the Great Hall and as he was instinctively berating this stupid person for not watching what they were doing, but he had to cut his insult short as he realised who he bumped into.

"I mean, er- I'm sorry Granger, didn't see you there, sorry er- ok bye" and he did a one – eighty and turned to go towards the dungeons.

"Malfoy, wait" he heard her say and stopped abruptly to turn to look at her, he always liked it when she said his name, maybe one day it wouldn't be filled with a cold tone.

"Where are you going? The Eighth years common room is now in the Central Tower, all of our belongings have been taken there, they rebuilt it during the summer and made the changes for us" she said and pulled a face of confusion as to why he wouldn't have known that. She clearly didn't see him walk out and be gone for over an hour, which made him feel disappointed that she didn't watch him as intently as he did towards her.

"Ah, right, yeah- force of habit" she gave him another look as he muttered this and walked off to join her friends, he saw the Weasley girl give him daggers as she waited for Hermione to join her.

"Great, having to share a common room with a bunch of people who hate me, and being one of the only Slytherins… I should just kill myself now before anyone else has the chance" he sighed and made his way to McGonagall as he still wanted to have a talk with her, and also find out the password as Granger had not told him what it was.

He entered the Great Hall, relieved to see that nearly everyone had left, apart from a few stragglers and the faculty. He kept to the wall, mostly to not be noticed as much but still heard people whispering, and caught the eye of McGonagall as he was walking. She didn't look surprised at the fact that Draco was walking towards her, which suggested to him that she had an idea of what he wanted to talk about. Was he that predictable? Surely not? When he got to her at the Head table, she was already standing.

"Follow me, Mr Malfoy" she said as Draco was about to open his mouth to speak. He just looked at her for a second, mouth open, not knowing what to expect.

"As I'm sure you don't want others to overheard our conversation?" Draco closed his mouth and have a small nod. He followed her through the castle, making sure that he was pushing all of his memories back so that he wouldn't collapse due to guilt.

It was the most awkwardly quiet walk towards the Headmistress' Tower, and he swore it never took this long, perhaps the castle knew this was awkward and therefore the stair cases took them the longest way around. He silently cursed the founders for making the castle as strange as they did.

At last they arrived at the Griffin that was the door to her office, Draco noted that this was a play on words of Gryffindor and rolled his eyes at that fact, and McGonagall said the password.

"Reformation" Draco looked at her and he swore she gave the smallest smile, possibly a smirk. She led the way up the stair case and Draco realised how unfit he actually was as he was breathing deeply by the time he got to the top. McGonagall had offered him the chair in front of her desk and Draco took in the decorations. No longer were there all the shiny contraptions that Dumbledore had, but there was actually a cosy atmosphere, an overstuffed, burgundy armchair with a matching footstool was placed in the corner by the bookshelves that varied from new to old, and Draco saw a cat's bed in front of the fire. He saw all of her Quidditch memorabilia and smirked at the trophies she had on pedestals, he guessed they were back when she was on the Quidditch team during her time at Hogwarts. And of course, there were all of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress' portraits around the office. He could feel the eyes of three people on him during the time he took to look at the office, and he would only look at the ones in front of him.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, what do I owe this meeting?" Draco was confused as he thought she already knew, by the way she had instructed him to follow her without him even asking to speak to her.

"Oh, er- I thought you knew?"

"There are a few ideas that came to mind, all I knew was that you were most likely going to come see me today. Also, I would have approached you, seeing as you left the feast before timetables were given out and the location of your new dormitory was reviled."

Draco completely forgot about his timetable, as he needed to choose what it was that he wanted to do this year.

"Oh, yes… so you saw me leave then?"

"I make it a priority to watch those students who need to be watched"

This made Draco angry, and before he knew it, he was shouting at McGonagall.

"What, because of last year? Because my family sided with the wrong side? Because I have this- this Mark on me, that no matter how hard I try, won't come off? I didn't want it! I was forced to be someone I wasn't and because of that you have to watch me for others safety? I should have never come back!" Tears were in his eyes by the last point, and what made him angrier was that McGonagall looked unfazed.

"No, Mr Malfoy, I was watching you because you are clearly alone this year, and though you have been a part of some terrible things, I won't deny that. Like you said, you didn't want any of it, you were forced upon your role as a child. And no one deserves that"

Draco was utterly speechless, she was agreeing with him?

"Why did you come back, Mr Malfoy?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you come back, to study here?"

"I don't know"

"I think you do, and that is why you wanted to speak to me this evening"

Draco just stared at her for a few seconds, he didn't really know what was going on, and couldn't process it right now.

"Have a biscuit, Mr Malfoy"

Draco was drawn out of his trance as a biscuit tin was shoved in his face. He took out a Vienna Swirl and nibbled of the edge.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Draco spoke.

"I came to ask, to see if you would help set up a meeting between myself and Professor Slughorn, about my career options"

"Has your career options changed since you reviewed them with professor Snape, back in your fifth year?" at Snape's name, Draco briefly looked up to the portrait that his old potions master was in and found that his eyes were still on him.

"Yes, very much so"

"Why did you feel that you had to come to me, instead of Professor Slughorn?" she knew the answer, but she was just making Draco say it himself … the cow.

"Because I feel, actually I know that Professor Slughorn doesn't care for me or my family, I don't feel like anyone in the faculty do actually, and so I thought if you could help me arrange a meeting with him… he would respond"

There was silence, for what seemed to be an age.

"What is your new career option, Mr Malfoy?"

"A healer, Professor" he felt embarrassed to say it out loud as who would want him to be a healer? Literally one of the hardest roles to get into and they only take on a select few.

"That is a very ambitious career Mr Malfoy, a lot of time will have to be spent on studies, as well as extra curriculars" Draco's sense of dread grew bigger.

"Extra curriculars? I thought only grades mattered in the route to become a healer?"

"They do, as you have to get nothing less than an Exceeds Expectations in the chosen classes you pick, but as so many people apply for the training programme, they want to see people who do other things too, such as Quidditch or joining the Gobstones team"

"The team wouldn't have me, I can tell you that now"

"Well, it's either try out for the team again, or find some other recreation for you to put on your application to become a healer" she said it so dryly that it almost made Draco chuckle. She continued, "To answer your request, I will talk to Horace to accept your offer of a careers guidance meeting, but you have to ask him, not I, as getting over the fear of what others think of you is going to be a challenge, and a long one. So, think of this as your first step."

Draco took some deep breaths as she said this, because this is exactly what he was fearing, he had always feared it. That why he always tried to make himself superior to others.

"Okay" he bluntly said, and he swore he saw that smile again.

"Now the matter of your timetable, what subjects would you like to take, as you have free reign over what you can choose based on your O.W.L results."

"I would like to take, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy and Transfiguration" he saw her lip twitch up at Transfiguration. McGonagall waved her wand at the piece of parchment on her desk and Draco's class timetabled appeared. She passed it to him and he put it in his bag.

"Now before you leave, I will tell you where your new dormitory is and what the password to get in is" Draco nodded, feeling tired all of a sudden and just wanting to go to bed.

"So, as you may know, there are fifteen students that decided to return this year, and seeing as those numbers vary on house, we thought it would be best to put you all in your own space, with a common room and individual bedrooms and a communal bathroom, much like the prefect's bathroom. The Eighth years are located in the Central Tower, as it has been newly reconstructed over the summer and some changes have been made so that we could fit all the rooms in. The portrait you will be going through is the portrait of the Witch and the Wizard on a fence, the password is 'New Beginnings', if you require anything else do let your head of house know"

New Beginnings? If Draco wasn't a talented Occlumens, he would have thought McGonagall had read his mind.

"Thank you, Professor, I will see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye, Draco" She said warmly, and he smiled ever so slightly. He started to walk out of the office until he gazed up at the two portraits that hadn't stopped watching him since he entered the office. Snape and Dumbledore. He looked away quickly, feeling the guilt wash over him again and strode out of the office a bit quicker than necessary.

Xxx

When he arrived at his new common room, he didn't even get the chance to admire how it looked, as he felt everyone look at him as soon as he came through the portrait hole. The first person he locked eyes on, because he was looking for her, was Granger. She was sat with Longbottom and another Gryffindor girl he didn't know the name of, and as soon as the locked eyes, he walked away towards him bedroom. It was easy enough to find as all of the doors had each person's house symbol and their name. It also seemed to go in the order of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw then Hufflepuff, with the boys on one side of the corridor, and the girls on the other. He looked at who would be next to him and saw he would be next to Longbottom, and Michael Corner. He looked to see who was going to be opposite him, as he hoped it would be Daphne, so that he didn't feel so isolated from the Slytherins. When he saw who was opposite his room, he groaned loudly and entered his room, slamming the door on the way in.

Hermione fucking Granger.

Of course. Who else would it have been? Because apparently there are no other options but to torture Draco.

To literally come face to face with her everyday would hurt him as he knew she would look at him with that hatred he saw earlier today.

"Fuck my life" he spoke, thinking that this year is going to be bad enough without the constant reminder of one of the biggest fuck ups he's ever done, literally fall on his doorstep.

Draco sat on his bed to try and take his mine off it, and take in his new room for the year.

It was very Slytherin, which made him feel comforted at least, but instead of seeing merpeople and the giant squid at your window, he saw the mountains that surrounded the castle, and a view of the lake from above. Which if Draco was being honest, was actually a better view as it felt more open and less claustrophobic.

His bedding was his House's colours and the furniture was a dark wood that matched it well. There was a little desk, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a bookshelf, all in all not a bad place for one person. At least he didn't have to deal with anybody's snoring.

After he unpacked his truck, he found some pyjama bottoms and decide to just go to bed, as who knew what the next day was going to bring. Draco had a feeling it wouldn't be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching You**

**A/N: Hey guys! 2****nd**** Chapter of this story! Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows! Makes me all warm inside **** Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love your feedback on it! R&R! xxx**

**Disclaimer: Characters completely J. K Rowling's but if you don't recognise something, it be mine **

**xXx**

**Chapter Two**

Draco woke with a start, breathing heavily from the nightmare he had. He sat up and threw the covers off him, he was sweating from head to toe.

"Fuck" he breathed as he saw that his watch on his bedside said it was half past four in the morning, and he knew there was no way he could get back to sleep now, the memory of the nightmare had woken him up completely. Fully accepting he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon, he got out of bed and silently cast Scourgify over his sheets as they were drenched with his sweat, and he grabbed his bathroom stuff and headed towards the shared bathroom, as there would not be anyone there at this time.

Walking through the corridor down towards the bathroom, Draco could hear some of the other occupants snoring, and mentally thanking Merlin he didn't have to share with anyone. When he got to the common room area he stopped and admired the décor, as he didn't get chance to do so last night and now that the sun was just coming through the window and so Draco could see pretty well. The common room was neutral toned, very different from the Slytherin common room, which he supposed was on purpose as to make it seem as if there were no favourites. The fire that was roaring, made the room feel warm and safe and if Draco wasn't on his way to the bathroom, he could have easily fallen asleep on one of the couches that were placed around the fire. Draco did notice that all the chairs in the common room were all sofas or loveseats, meaning one person couldn't sit on their own. He tried one of the sofas out, seeing how comfortable it would be, and as he sat, there was a wave of belonging that came over him, probably a charm done by McGonagall as everyone in the common room probably had some form of PTSD from last year. As he got up the sense of calm left him, confirming his theory that there is a charm placed on the area.

He continued to take in the room and noticed something about it all, there were indeed the house colours dotted around, but in places that you wouldn't immediately recognise. The most obvious one was statues on top of the mantelpiece above the fire of each house's emblem, but instead of the traditional colours of Red, Green, Blue and Yellow for each house, they were in their secondary colours; Gold, Silver, Bronze and Black. He noticed more of these colours dotted around, the bronze of the chandelier above him, the gold fire pokers and grates, the silver clawed feet on the sofas and tables, and the black frames of the portrayed surrounding the room. Not a single primary colour in sight, well non that would scream that it is part of a single house, this puzzled Draco as to why they were chosen by the staff.

After another couple of minutes pondering the choice of décor, Draco finally made his way to the bathroom, and to his relief, there was no one in sight. Draco wasn't ready to be confronted by eleven people who would hex him at any given opportunity. The Slytherins wouldn't due to loyalty to their own, but they may shun him instead, which he could deal with as he has barely spoken to any of them since his sixth year.

Draco locked the door and turned on the taps to start filling the bath, he noticed that it was essentially the same as the prefect bathroom, and the bath was just as big. Draco thought about what was the point in having one big bath, which no one would share, it just didn't make sense as a communal bathroom, he knew Muggles have things called showers, and they would probably be better as you could fit more in, and it meant that you didn't have to wait an age just to have a wash. He added his preferred soaps and got into the bath, sighing deeply as he sunk lower into the got water, releasing the tension from his muscles. He spent around fifteen minutes in the bath before he decided to get out and do something productive with his morning, and as he was getting out and was starting to dry himself off, he realised that he forgot to bring his robes with him.

"Fuck" he said a loud, wrapping his towel around his waist and checking the laundry basket to see if his pyjama bottoms were still there. They had vanished.

"Damn house elves and their washing!" he started to panic, he checked his watch and saw it was five to five in the morning, no one would be getting up until around half six to head down for breakfast, if he ran, and held very tightly to his towel, he could get back to his room in about a minute. He drained the bath by hand as he had forgotten to take his wand with him.

"Stupid, Draco" he thought, "since when do you forget to take your wand anywhere?"

He grabbed his stuff and left, careful to not slam the door to wake anyone up just yet, and he ran as slightly as he could and he mentally thanked Merlin that his door was one of the closest and he could just slip in.

He was almost there and was reaching for the door handle when, BAM! He ran into someone and they both fell over another. With his hand still firmly on his towel he found himself on top of the person he had unfortunately ran into.

"Malfoy, get off me!" Granger whispered angrily.

Malfoy jumped up in a panic, his operation was going so well, of course she would be the one to ruin it.

"Oh-I'm-let me-ugh... sorry, fuck..." he stammered put as he helped Granger up with his free hand and tightening his other around his towel.

"Why are you half naked?" she asked quietly so not to wake everyone up, still clearly dazed from the fall.

"Er... forgot my clothes..."

"Well, why didn't you just summon some more, instead of attacking me naked?"

"I didn't mean to fall on you, Granger, and I forgot my wand too, look I'm sorry about running into you but I can hear people starting to get up so... bye"

I'd he wasn't so embarrassed and panicked about falling over the one girl who he was trying to avoid, he would have noticed the confused look on Hermione's face, as that was the second time now he had apologised to her and then ran away.

As he shut the door behind him, he put his back to the door and sank to the floor.

"Fucking idiot" he muttered, his face still hot from embarrassment.

He thought back to fifty seconds ago as he swore that time had stood still for what seemed like forever, as he remembered being on top of Granger and both of them were looking into each other's' eyes. Remembering that her hair was even wilder than normal, as she must have just woken up. He thought if past circumstances hadn't of happened, it could have been a funny thing that they would laugh about together, and if Draco could have, he would have kissed her, and she would have let him. But because he was the Wizarding Worlds biggest git, that was probably never going to happen.

"Ugh, stop thinking about what if, its happened and she hates you and is now with Weasley, the prick"

He rose up from his self pity position and got changed into his robes for the day and grabbed his wand. He looked at it carefully, he had had to get a new one over the summer as the one that Potter took from him all those months ago, didn't respond to him anymore, even after Potter gave it back to him.

"Vine wood, Dragon Heartstring, seventeen and a half inches" he recited, this is what Ollivander had told him anyway. He lay it down on his desk and thought back to that awkward time of going back into the wand shop.

_**14**__**th**__** August 1998**_

_He was surprised to find the shop open and the old wandmaker was there, he didn't even know why he went there after all his family had put the poor man through. _

"_Hawthorne and Unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy. Hello Mr Malfoy" Draco had stopped in the doorway as he had said this as he didn't know how it was going to go._

"_Hello, Mr Ollivander" he said quietly not really knowing whether to leave or stay._

"_Do come in, I have been waiting for you to arrive" Draco was a bit confused but walked to the front of the counter. _

"_I wasn't sure if I should come, after everything... I- I want to apologise for everything you went through- for what my family put you through. I shouldn't have-" Draco's eyes were stinging from holding back tears and Mr Ollivander raised his hand to silence him._

"_You must not apologise l, there was nothing you could have done to help-"_

"_But-"_

"_No, Mr Malfoy, please let me finish. You showed me a great kindness when you were the one to visit me in that cell. You didn't torture me or lay a hand on me like the others. You sat and talked to me, made me feel that no matter where evil lurked, there was always good, no matter how small. You could not have freed me, as then you would have been tortured, or even possibly killed. You gave a slither of hope, when I needed it most. And I thank you"_

_Draco burst into tears in front of the man, he had never cried in front of anyone but his parents, or moaning Myrtle. But he couldn't help himself, being thanked by a man who should rightfully hate you was just too much for him. _

_The old man came around the counter and put his hand on Draco's back._

"_One day you will understand, maybe not now or for a while but you will" Draco sniffed at this and rubbed the stray tears away, he cleared his throat and gave a small smile to the wandmaker._

"_Now, let's sort you out with a new wand, I assume your previous one no longer recognises you?" he said as he put both hands on Draco's shoulders._

"_Your assumption is correct..." _

"_Yes, that can happen, sometimes it still sees the new owner as the current owner, sometimes it remembers all owners and will work. In your case I believe it's because you've outgrown that wand, not common but it does happen"_

_Draco pulled a face at this as he wasn't sure what he meant._

"_Sorry, did you say outgrown? What do you mean exactly?" _

"_The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Malfoy, but sometimes if the wizard or witch changes in a way, that wand is no longer compatible" Draco was still confused but he knew very little on wand lore._

"_Now, let's have a go with some wands that I think may be suitable"_

_They were there for over two hours to trying and testing wands, Mr Ollivander seemed to be having a great time, grabbing wands off the shelves handing them to Draco, just to be taken away from him a moment later. _

"_Maybe there just isn't a wand for me anymore" Draco was starting to feel defeated by this point._

"_There is always a wand for someone, Mr Malfoy. Now let's try ... ah this one might do nicely" Mr Ollivander gave Draco the wand he had picked out from the top of one of the shelves and that was covered in dust._

"_This one is quite unusual, just like your circumstances, as it has a sister, not unheard of but just very rare. Vine wood and Dragon heartstring. Seventeen and a half inches. Quite light. Here, think of a spell."_

_Draco held the wand and there was a tingling sensation in it that felt electric, like as if it was tasting Draco. _

"_Reparo" he said, which fixed the broken clock that Draco had broke earlier with one of the first attempts._

"_Oh yes, very nice"_

"_You said it has a sister? Who owns that one?" _

"_I'm afraid I cannot say, for it is a new wand law not to give out such information, due to past circumstances. But I will tell you that it has a very unique wand relationship. As its sister is not only from its core, but also from the same tree, I believe this is the younger one yes, I extracted this wood eight months after the previous wand." _

_Draco wondered who the other owner was, and if he had met them before. He paid Ollivander and bid him farewell, thinking that the day was an odd one indeed. _

Draco blinked away the memory, smiling to himself. He went rooting for his timetable out of his school bag to see what textbooks he would need for the day.

"Today is Wednesday, so, I have; double Herbology practical, then Charms theory, a free period, will probably just go to the library for that, lunch, Transfiguration theory, Defence Against the Dark Arts theory then Herbology theory... so a fuck tonne of books then ... great" he placed the featherweight charm on his bag with all the books he needed in, as he didn't want to be falling over at the sheer weight of them all.

Checking his watch, he saw it was now six in the morning, he still had an hour before he could go down to breakfast. And so, he thought he might go for a walk around the grounds before he had to see people at breakfast.

As he exited his room, he heard someone call his name.

"Oi, Malfoy" Draco turned to see who had called his name and panic washed over him. It was a Ravenclaw. He knew this wasn't going to be good but thought back to his personal list of not causing trouble and called back,

"Can I help you, Corner?"

"Who gave you the right to be here? Shouldn't you be in Azkaban with your Death Eater father? Danger to us all, you being here" everyone had come out of their rooms to see what was going on, including Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Granger.

Malfoy started to walk off towards the portrait door when he found himself tripping over.

"Great, the tripping jinx, let the abuse begin" Draco thought as he got up from the floor. But he was knocked back as soon as he got up. Corner had started to beat the shit out of him, using his fists and once Draco was on the floor the Ravenclaw boy started to kick him in the stomach. It was happening so suddenly that Draco was to slow to defend himself, he had definitely a broken nose and his eye was starting to swell up. He thought it this had been going on forever, when in reality it had only been less than a minute.

"Michael, that was unprovoked and absolutely uncalled for!" Draco heard Granger say, was she defending him? He hoped so, someone needed to whilst he was on the floor.

"Who cares, the ferret deserves it, after all he's done! Or are you forgetting the war we all took part in, because of _his_ family? Didn't his Aunt torture you? I heard he was there watching! He probably enjoyed it!" ahh fuck, he had said it now, Draco was starting to get a panic attack just from the thought of that night.

SMACK!

"Don't. You. Dare talk about that night! You have no idea what I went through, what any of us went through during the war! You were here! You may have been helping with the D.A., but I was out there risking everything so that you and everyone here could be here right now!" Draco was pulled out of his impending panic attack at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to upset- I was just saying that he shouldn't be here-"

"No Michael, he has a right to be here, you weren't there that night you don't know the full story! Malfoy didn't identify us to the Death Eaters, when he clearly knew it was me and Ron" he helped us, I would have been killed on the spot I'd he had said who I was, and I'm grateful he didn't" she looked at Draco at this last point her made. He wanted to just break down and let the wave of guilt and pain engulf him. But he didn't break the eye contact with her and gave her a little nod of appreciation, but as he did he winced, which Hermione noticed.

"Zabini, can you take Malfoy to the hospital wing to get fixed up before classes begin?" she said before she turned to Corner and said,

"I am still a prefect here Michael, and I'm writing you up for detention with McGonagall this evening, I will be telling her what has happened this morning, and do anything like that again, and I will make sure the punishment fits the crime, that goes for everybody here" she said menacingly before she grabbed her bag and left, slamming the portrait behind her.

The silence was deafening. Blaise got to Malfoy just before everyone either went back into their rooms to finish getting ready or headed out of the portrait door. Theo and Daphne came over to him looking concerned.

"Theo, grab his bag, will you? Draco what have you got this morning?"

"Herbology" Draco wheezed out.

"So have I" Theo said, concern clearly written on his face.

"Daphne, can you find Sprout and tell her that Draco and Theo might be late? I have Ancient Runes so can you tell Professor Babbling where I am please?" Daphne kissed him to say she understood and rushed out of the portrait hole.

"Ooooooh" Draco teased, "look at the love birds, Theo, since when did that start-" Draco interrupted himself when he started coughing, he may have a cracked rib.

"Now is not the time, Draco. Come on, before anyone else decides to attack you"

Blaise was propping Draco up and they hurried down to the hospital wing.

"So… many...stairs" Blaise huffed, obviously struggling with the weight of Draco.

"Theo, give me a hand, will you?" Theo helped, and Blaise released a heavy breath of relief.

There was silence until they got to the hospital wing. Both Theo and Blaise carefully put Draco onto one of the beds, and Theo went to go look for Madam Pomfrey.

"Draco-"

"Don't. We can talk about it later, when it doesn't hurt to talk"

"Mr Malfoy, there you are. You two can leave, he will be out and fine within half an hour" the two Slytherins were going to object to stay, but Draco gave them a look and they closed their mouths and got their stuff to leave.

"See you at breakfast, mate" Blaise said, almost scared to leave him here with anyone but a Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Drack for a minute, deciding what potions and spells she needed to use.

"Normally when there is a fight, there are two people in here, Mr Malfoy. Especially when you are involved" she said almost acidly.

"I would normally agree with you, but today not so much" Draco said weakly, he knew he wouldn't expect the normal treatment from Pomfrey, but it still stung that she thought so low of him now.

She fixed him up so that you wouldn't be able to tell he had even had the fight with Corner, and he was about to get his bag to leave for breakfast when the Matron called,

"Mr Malfoy, was this attack... unprovoked?" Malfoy was surprised, as Pomfrey never normally asks questions unless she really has to.

"Yes, if you want an account of what happened, you can talk to the Eighth years, but some of them may defend Corner so if you want the truth, ask Granger" Pomfrey had a concerned face about her and Draco said without thinking, "You'll probably see me in here a lot for unprovoked attacks, and I will always come alone" he smiled sadly, as he knew that was the truth. Everyone would be gunning for Draco to let out anger or frustration as he deserved it.

He left the hospital wing and saw that it had just turned seven, and he made his way to the great hall for breakfast.

xXx

The rest of the week had past as uneventful as Draco had expected, Blaise had yet to talk to Draco about what happened on Wednesday morning, Draco suspected it to be because he was avoiding everyone. He spent his free time during the day in the library, which now meant he was ahead of his homework that was already set. After he ate dinner, he would either go to his tree by the lake or sit and do his homework in the quidditch stands, depending on how he was feeling. And his evenings were spent in his room, either practicing spells or reading. Every night one of the other Slytherins would knock on and try and enter his room, but he would lock it so well that even Alohomora wouldn't unlock it.

It was Sunday evening and he was sat in the quidditch stands, wishing he had access to a quaffle or the snitch just to get some sort of action. He was finishing off his essay on the properties of Wolfbane when he was suddenly frozen.

"Nice one, Blaise" Draco heard Theo's voice as he sat next to him, "now he definitely can't avoid us"

Blaise sat in front of him and Daphne sat on his other side, he was trapped.

"Now, I will unfreeze you if you promise not to leave... blink once for yes twice for no"

He blinked twice.

"Stop making things difficult Draco! We just want to talk, and you've actively been avoiding us" He heard Daphne say, he knew she was upset it was clear in her voice and if he could turn to face her, he would probably see tears. Daphne was always quite emotional, especially towards her friends.

"Now promise us you wont leave"

He blinked once.

"Finite" Blaise said, and Draco cracked his neck to the sides trying to get some movement back into him.

"Go on then" Draco waved his hand to gesture for them to talk.

"Look, mate. Non of us knew what this year was going to be like, we were surprised you came back at all. We all thought you wouldn't risk your health like that. And after Wednesday morning ... we know we need to stick together. Don't give me that look, you know it's true, especially if you want to stand a chance this year and not die. We know you've put up a constant Protego around you when you're in public"

"Should have put one up now, really the full body bind? It's ok for you two" he said pointing between Blaise and Daphne, "you guys had no part, and Theo is only getting away with not being killed because we have practically every lesson together and I'm the worse out of the two, at least he doesn't have _this_ on his arm like I do" he gestured to his left forearm.

"Your right mate, cheers for deflecting blame from me" Theo said sarcastically, "but I still get hexes and jinxes thrown at me, but it's not a bad as having the shit beaten out of me, your lucky Granger stepped in" Draco blushed at that and tried to change the subject.

"If you think it's going get better for you by banding together with me, then you'd be as stupid as Weasley" this made Theo chuckle.

"But if we don't, you'll end up in St Mungo's" Daphne said, tears still in her eyes, and she grabbed Blaise's hand for support.

"We've all been mates since we were five, Draco. We aren't just going to push you away as easily as you did" Draco winced at that, they knew why he did it, but it was still one of the hardest things he's done.

"Fine, if it will shut you all up and stop being a bunch of soppy teenagers"

Theo pinched his cheek and said, "Naw, ickle Dwaco is our fwiend"

"Shove off, Theo" Draco said, silently pleased that he wasn't alone.

"Now I have a question with you two" he said pointing to Blaise and Daphne, "when the fuck did this happen?"

They left the quidditch stands and made their way up to the castle, he was walking behind the group as Theo was making jokes and doing impressions, like he normally does. Blaise came towards him and they walked side by side in silence for a bit, listening to Theo's many imitations.

"He's been practicing," Draco said, "his McGonagall impression has gotten way better"

"You should hear his Hagrid one, you'd think it was really him"

Theo was doing his Slughorn one now and Daphne was laughing.

"That one could do with a bit more work though" both Blaise and Draco said together. Blaise slapped him on the back and Draco copied the action.

"So, you still love Granger then?" Draco choked at this.

"Wh-what, no... wh-why would I?" Blaise just gave him a look and said, "Mate you've been in love with her since you were thirteen, that shit isn't going to go away"

"Fourteen- Fuck" and Blaise just started laughing at the slip up.

"I mean its not hard to notice, you practically stare at her every lesson you have together, and before you say, "how do you know that", one I'm in all but one of your lessons because fuck Herbology, and two I. Have. Eyes. Just because my Great- Great Grandmother was a Seer, doesn't mean I am"

Draco blushed and went silent, he forgot how observant Blaise was.

"You royally fucked that whole Granger thing up, didn't you?" Blaise said after about five minutes of them just listening to Theo and Daphne laughing.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me"

"She was right though"

"What, when she practically said that I was the biggest dickhead she'd ever met and that I deserved to go die?"

"Think it was a bit more colourful than that, mate"

"Well lets just leave out the racist bits, I'm not pretending to be that person anymore"

"You were a massive git though, but no that's not what I'm on about. She would have died without you- "

"Don't, mate- "

"No, let me finish, Merlin, you're being rude", Blaise winked at him, "you did save her that night, yes she was tortured, let's leave that bit out, but if you had done something, she would have definitely died, you too probably, and she openly admitted she's grateful, that's got to be something?"

Draco thought about it and had to push the memory away quickly before it became too much.

"She looks at you too though," Blaise said, referring back to the topic earlier, "you always miss each other looking at one another, its infuriating" he said with a laugh, "maybe there is still something there for her?"

"Don't give me false hope like last time, I still blame you for what happened! She full on hates me, I can tell. Plus, she with Weasley now"

"Prick" they both said together, "having that reminder every day in the daily prophet about the 'Golden Trio Power Couple', ugh it makes me sick" Draco finished.

There was silence again. Blaise was the only one out of his friends that knew about his history with Granger, and he was grateful he was keeping it that way.

"You do have to stop running into her though, anyone would think your trying to cup a feel" Blaise said, smirking at him.

"How the fuck do you know about that? I'm always alone when that happens!"

"Because I lied earlier, I am a powerful Seer, who apparently can only see the future of a hormonal, teenage boy. No dipshit, I over hear her talking to the Weaselette about the fact that you keep running into her, and that you apologise every time and run the other way. She thinks your scared of her"

"I mean who wouldn't be?"

"That's not the point I'm making, she talks about you. Openly. With her friends."

"Yeah because I'm being weird as fuck"

"Well if you stop being weird and maybe just talk to her you might just fix that fuck up"

"Doubt it"

"Oi, lovebirds!" Theo shouted at them from the entrance to the castle, "hurry up, it's getting cold!"

Blaise and Draco shared one last look with each other before they went into the castle.

xXx

Over the next two weeks, Draco had been to the hospital wing eight times, most of the time was for hexes gone wrong, others were for physical violence. He was thankful to Granger, because no one from his year was participating, but it was the rest of the years that were getting to make Draco their own punching bags.

He was barely eating and more than a few times, Blaise was saying how skinny he was getting. But he just couldn't be arsed to do anything about it, as it was taking everything out of him.

"Makes me a smaller target, mate" he said.

"And you're not sleeping, you look awful Draco"

"Well, thank you for making me feel better"

"Cut the sarcasm. You need to tell a teacher what is happening. Didn't you chat to McGonagall on the first day, go see her she's the Head"

"See a teacher? God you sound like a Gryffindor"

"You take that back"

"Nah, and anyway they don't give two shits about me"

"That's not the point, mate"

Draco went silent, he knew he should as they could at least help him, just on bases of the school rules, but he knew there would be questions and he just didn't want to deal with it. Plus, if he went to McGonagall, she would ask him why he hadn't been to Slughorn yet, as he was still working up to what he was going to say to him, especially because Slughorn only spoke to him to take the register for Potions.

Both boys were sat at Draco's tree by the lake, it was starting to get colder now so they needed their thicker cloaks. Just before Draco was going to give in and accept to go to a teacher, Daphne and Theo came over to them, and cut Draco off before he could speak.

"They've just announced a last minute Hogsmead weekend for this weekend!" called Daphne as she ran to the two boys under the tree.

"Which is good for me because I've somehow already broke all my quills" Theo said as he sat down next to them.

"What's the date?" Draco asked.

"What today? Or the Hogsmead weekend? Be more specific, mate" Theo answered, clearly taking the piss out of Draco.

"Of the weekend, dummy"

"No need to be so mean about it"

"Just tell me"

"Not until you apologise"

"Fuck that"

"Prick"

"Now look who's being rude"

"Wow, you two are actually five years old" Blaise butted in, trying to stop the childish argument that was brewing between the two Slytherins.

"It will be the twelfth, why? Daphne said, answering Draco's question.

"See, one of us if the nicer friend, Daphne you've just earned yourself a sugar quill for not being a git like Nott here"

"If I knew I was getting a sugar quill I would have answered you!"

"Well you didn't so now Daphne is the favourite"

"Prick"

"Tosser"

"Weasley lover"

"You take that back"

"Oooh have I hit a nerve there Drakey? You love all the gingers! And Potter! And even Granger- oof... what was that for" at the sound of Granger, Draco had shoved Theo.

"They really are five again" Daphne said to Blaise, who had his arm around her to keep her warm, and Daphne who was sucking on her well-earned sugar quill.

They stayed there all talking like they used to, as if nothing had happened over the past few years. Draco felt ... happy? Well he wasn't as depressed as usual so that was a plus. He was glad his friends made him see sense in him needing them, as he really did. Just as the sun was starting to set the decided to leave and head back to their common room.

They managed to get a sofa for the four of them to sit on, it was in the back corner hidden away from most of the other occupants, and they were talking about what they were going to do in Hogsmead, and what they would buy. Draco was starting to day dream as all his friends were discussing what they were going to buy and where they were going to go, as he was thinking about what his purchases were going to be. He was snapped out of it quickly as Theo tapped him on the head.

"Hello, is anybody in there?" Draco swatted away his hand and announced he was tired and was going to bed. He got up to leave and as he was heading towards his room, he ran into Granger as she was coming out of her room.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on people like that Granger, unless you want a hex accidentally thrown your way?"

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"No! What-where did you get that impression? Sorry I-ugh ... it's an expression?" he started to try and walk around her to get to his room, when she stood in front of him again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Bumping into me, and then run the other way after stammering out an apology?"

"Would you not like me to apologise for accidentally bumping into you? I know I'm a git, but I have manners, Granger"

"That's not what I mean, Malfoy" she took a step forward, getting closer to Draco, and he took a step back.

"That! You are always trying to avoid me" she said as she pointed at Draco.

"Thought after all the years, you would prefer not to see me?"

"Well-"

"There you go, Granger. I'm doing you a favour, consider it a debt owed" he tried to barge past her, but she caught his left arm.

"Please let go of my arm, Granger" he said sternly, he could feel the heat from her hand over his mark, and it felt wrong. He wouldn't mind her touching him anywhere else, would even welcome it. Just not on that arm.

She must have seen his discomfort because she let go.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, and she turned around and walked towards the common room area. Draco watched her as she walked away and she turned her head around to look at him briefly, before quickly snapping her head back around. Once she was out of sight, he saw that from where Blaise was sitting, he could have seen the entire interaction between the two. The two boys' eyes briefly met, before Draco turned and went into his room, where he collapsed onto of his bed and prayed the nightmares wouldn't come tonight.

xXx

The nightmares didn't come, but neither did sleep. Draco had been up for hours, and he assumed it was now three in the morning, he checked his watch and it was two-thirty.

"Ughh" he groaned into his pillow, "can't catch a bloody break" he got up out of bed and decided that he might get some rest in the common room, as the couches were calling to him, with their calming effects and the comfort of them. It was warm enough for him to just go out in his pyjama bottoms, and so he grabbed his duvet and hauled it out towards the common room. The fire was on and Draco was starting to feel the effects of his tiredness already. He nestled into the sofa by the fire and within seconds of lying down he fell asleep.

_Draco was stood there with a knife in his hand on the floor in the manor, with a writhing body underneath him. When he spoke, his Aunt Bellatrix's voice came out._

"_Filthy Mudblood, let's remind you of what you are. Nothing but scum!" and the person underneath him became to scream._

_Carving the word Mudblood into this unknown person's arm, Draco was laughing maniacally, enjoying this person's pain. Once he was done, almost defended by screams, he got up to admire his work. And to look at the Mudblood below him. It was Granger, and she was still screaming._

"_Crucio" he said, still speaking with his aunt's voice. And Hermione was screaming at the top of her __lungs._

Draco woke up suddenly and thought he could still hear screaming ringing in his ears from his nightmare. It wasn't until after a few moments later when he realised they were real screams, muffled behind a door, but they were the very same screams from his nightmares.

He sprang up from the sofa and ran to the room he knew it had to come from. Why couldn't anyone else hear this? Is it because he was outside the door? Fuck knows all he knew was that he had to get to Granger now.

He started banging on her door to see if she would answer, the screams were getting louder and more painful to listen to, she clearly wasn't getting up.

"Fuck, where is my wand?" he ran back to his own room to grab his wand from his bed side and he ran back out and started to use every unlocking spell he knew so he could get into the room. It took him over five attempts, after using a rather tricky and lesser known spell, which he mentally congratulated Granger on knowing.

He got into the room and the sound was deafening, how no one was hearing this he didn't know. She was writhing in her bed, drenched in sweat. Besides the surroundings and her clothes, it looked as if they were back at his home on that night.

"Granger, Granger! Wake up, please... Please!" He was shaking her, not knowing what to do, but she was still screaming and writhing around. Draco was shaking her repeatedly, begging for her to stop and to wake up, but nothing he did was helping.

He decided that he had to get her out of here, take her away to somewhere else as it might help the situation. He lifted her up over his shoulder, which was an incredibly hard task to do, as she was still thrashing around and now digging her nails into him to try and get away.

"Stay still!" he said, knowing fine well she wasn't going to hear him. He came out of her room still holding onto her and tried to hurry to where he had been sleeping earlier. Ungracefully, he dropped her down onto the sofa, hoping the warmth of the room and the weird chair properties would help her.

"Granger, please wake up. Please!" he was still shaking her and after another long few minutes of repeated begging and shaking, she finally began to stop. She began to sob quietly, muttering something Draco couldn't quite make out and after stroking her hair to try and soothe her, she eventually stopped crying too.

"That's it Granger, you're safe now. Please sleep" he put his duvet over her hoping she wasn't going to be getting too warm as he moved to the opposite sofa and sat on the floor facing her. Draco summoned a thin blanket from the air and wrapped it around himself, as even though the fire was still going, he wasn't quite warm enough.

He decided to stay up and watch Granger, to make sure she slept though until he knew she had calmed down enough to not have any more nightmares. He was watching her now, as he hadn't seen her like this before. Tears were still trickling slowly from her closed eyes and it took all his strength not to wipe them away. Her hair was less bushy than when they were younger, but after all the writhing around, it was resembling an owl's nest. He could see how much she had changed from the war, there was no left-over baby features on her face, as she now had more angled features, not pointed like his. He could see her scar on her neck from when Bella had cut her with that cursed knife. And he was sure if he lifted the covers to find her left forearm, he would see the word 'Mudblood' written there in jagged letters.

She started to breath deeper now and Draco thought that soon he would be able to take her back to her room, and he could possibly get some sleep so that he could pay attention in Tuesdays class tomorrow.

He was just thinking about the first time he met Granger, when her cat came up to him.

"Hey, she's here, she's ok. Sorry if we woke you, I haven't seen you for a while" he was talking her cat, scratching behind his ears as the cat came and sat next to him, also watching Hermione.

Draco had spent a lot of time with this cat on previous occasions, and they were comfortable with each other. Draco sat there in silence, petting the ginger cat and watching Granger, for what only seemed like minutes until he realised the sun was starting to come up. He thought this was probably going to be the best time to start getting her back to her own room, before anybody came out and thought he was trying to attack her.

"Ooof" putting one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back he carried her back to her room, leaving the duvet behind him and noticing that Crookshanks was following them, trying not to make too much noise.

He was just entering the corridor when he saw someone at the end of it.

"Draco, what the fuck are you doing?" it was Blaise.

"Now is not the time, Blaise" he whispered, and he opened her door using the same spell as earlier and carefully put her down on her bed and put the covers over her. Crookshanks jumped up and nuzzled into Hermione, Draco turned to see Blaise in the doorway.

"Get out of there!" he whispered loudly, "your room. Explain"

Draco closed the door behind him and opened his door, Blaise followed him and shut it behind him.

"Care to explain why you kidnapped Granger? Is this what it has come to? You knock her out and do weird shit whilst she sleeps? Then bring her back before she notices?"

"What? No I'm not that fucked up, Merlin" Draco said, insulted that his friend would think he would do that, "I couldn't sleep so I went to the common room and she started screaming, surprised no one else woke up by the way, and tried to get her to calm down. I've been up for hours making sure she was ok"

"Wow, you've got it bad"

"Fuck off, Blaise. Why are you up? Isn't it like four in the morning?" he asked, curious to why his best mate was up so early.

"Had a nightmare and wanted to get some fresh air" he said, looking at the floor. Draco had only just realised that Blaise was fully dressed.

"Ah, right... yeah"

"You look dreadful mate; did you even get any sleep?"

"Why are you always commenting on my appearance?" Draco teased, "I don't even want to look at myself, think I got less than an hour? So, I'm going to go get my duvet from the common room and try and get some sleep before we have to get up" Blaise followed him out of his room and stood next to the portrait hole.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Calm her down, go though all that to make sure she's ok?

"Dunno, maybe a part of me us trying to make up for being the biggest git, maybe because if it were me, I'd want that too. To stop the nightmares, I mean." They were silent for a few seconds and then Blaise nodded to him and left.

Draco grabbed his duvet from the sofa and made his way back to his own room. He was exhausted, and sleep came for him quickly. And he dreamed of the first time he met Granger.


End file.
